


Leave Me Alone

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Lear ends up in a humiliating situation after an unfortunate accident.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 9





	Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up. Unlike my other Pokemon Omo stories, this one jumps straight into the extremely desperate end. :3

He thought his situation couldn't get any worse.

Lear was in one of the hallways inside of the stadium. No one was around him, the nearest in order bathroom was at the other side of the stadium and here he was, one hand against the wall and the other on his crotch tightly, hunched over, using all of his strength not to wet himself every second. The opening ceremony for the PML finals were about to start and he had to be on stage for it. He stepped away from the wall, moving his other hand to his crotch. He started to shake, unable to control his body...

...and unable to control his bladder any longer.

His eyes widened as a dark patch started to show on his crotch and it spreaded down his inner thighs with a bit going down his calfs. Any that seeped right through the fabric landed on the hard floor, making a pattering noise. Some of it even got on his gloves. Once his stream ceased, he moved his hands from his crotch and looked at his mess in horror. How was he supposed to clean himself up and the puddle five minutes before the ceremony?! He had no change of cothes, so that was out of the question and he'd be laughed at if he went onstage like this.

Just as he thought this was his only problem, he turned around and Scottie and Bettie were standing right there, shocked and snickering a little.

"Don't laugh, fools! This isn't what it looks like!" Lear blushed intensly and yelled at the duo, who just carried on.

"Aww, did you have a little accident? Go ahead and cry about it." Bettie mocked and burst out laughing. Scottie followed. Lear's rage grew, but then something happened that the duo didn't expect and had never seen him do before.

He started to cry, lowering his head in shame. Scottie's and Bettie's laugher quietened down, then stopped completely. They felt guilt after seeing Lear's expression.

"Oh dear, Lear, we didn't mean it like that. It was just a joke." Scottie patted him on the shoulder. He smacked his hand away and looked up.

"Leave me alone!" He growled, his goggles steaming up from his tears. Scottie ane Bettie stood still.

"Lear, it's fine." Bettie spoke bluntly.

"No, it's not! Look at me! I'm a prince! A grown adult! I'm supposed to be strong, independent, reliable, a leader to all! Wetting myself like a toddler is not one of those things!" He ranted on. "What am I supposed to do about this?! The ceremony starts any minute and I'll be a laughing stock if I go out like this!"

"We'll tell Sawyer and Rachel and they'll say you became ill." Scottie gave a suggestion.

"You would do that for me? But I've treated you two horribly, why?"

"That's what good people do, we help others and they help us."

"I prefer doing things by myself..."

"You're socially awkward, that's why." Scottie's sudden diagnosis caught Lear off guard, bug he understood why he said it.

"Alright. I'll go into the dressing room and stay there until the ceremony is over." Lear grinned and stopped crying before walking away.

* * *

"Welcome to the PML finals! Unfortunately, Master Lear couldn't be here today due to unexpected illness, but he should be back very soon!" Sawyer announced, covering for Lear, who was watching from the dressing room. After Sawyer did his speech and the finals kicked off, him and Rachel walked into the dressing room to fetch their master.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked simply. Lear shook him head, still humiliated. "Aww, it'll be fine, let's get out of here quickly and get back to the villa." Both Rachel and Sawyer shielded Lear, but front and back. Rachel up front, Sawyer at the back. All three walked out.

Not a word got out about it.


End file.
